Talk:Bade/@comment-5135810-20120603015021/@comment-4878553-20120603200650
@Danibulin Don't tell me about relationships like I've never been in one. You don't know me at all, you don't know what I've been through, I'm sorry if you got dumped after five years of relationship, I really am but guess what I got dumped too and a friend of mine made out with him and after that he came after me and I didn't take him back, believe it was awful to say "no" but I didn't want suffer again. Coming back to the "Victorious" universe I'll keep siding with Jade in this because Beck and Jade were true real love to me, I ship them. Deal with it, people have different opinions and me and all the Bade shippers want them back, and sorry but before TGP there were never anything besides friendship between Beck and Tori going on. I have an ex-boyfriend that is a great friend of mine today, he actually deffended me in front of his gf because she said sth bad about me. This is called friendship and not love, yeah, we dated but a long time ago and doesn't matter, now it's all friendship. He's with this girl that hates me because we're still friends and believe he loves her right now but I don't have to side with someone I love knowing she's wrong and sometimes Jade is a bit unfair with Tori and Beck knows it but still he let Tori eat the foot hambuguer, let's recognize it. In the Pilot they indeed kiss and I can admit they flirted but after that, only friendship. Then it came TGP and ok, he has a crush on her but so? He's single and maybe he misses having a gf, you and I know that it can happen to someone. And for Beck Jade didn't change so why would he go back to her if he's so sick and tired of fighting all the time for stupid stuff? Well, with Tori he knows the wouldn't fight so much and he would have a gf and peace. But in the end of this same ep he saw Jade did sth nice and he was happy with that. And soon enough they're going to get back together because they still love each other. Remember that they didn't break up because lack of love but because they were fighting and we fight way more when we love. I only stopped fighting with my ex-boyfriend (the one with the best friend incident) when I was over him. And when my parents were about to divorce I've never seen them fighting again because they had given up and before that when they were happily married, every week they argued and then were all in love again... Well, they are married again now. I won't apologize about "bashing" your comment because I'm not sorry and I think it's stupid saying sorry when you're not. And your comment was like Beck and Tori were the main couple while the evil Jade has kept them apart and suffering the whole show. Well that was what I got from it so that's why I thought it was "WTF?!"...